Reincarnation: Saving master Integra
by Lest Kingston
Summary: Second Arc: Alucard and Seras are trying to save Integra from an horrible disease. I can't tell more, or else, it will ruin the fun. Humor on a serious background story. Slight AxS
1. Chapter 1 : A good nose knows it all

**First arc : Reincartation : A feeling of déja vu. (Complete so far)  
Second arc : Reincarnation : Saving master Integra  
Hi lads, hope you like the new plotline.

* * *

**

The sun was rising at a snail pace above the manor. It has been five of four days since Alucard told Walter about the guitar incident, and Walter is known to be very reliable for gossips.  
Integra was having her breakfast at the manor terrace.

Walter came to her table as she sipped another gulp of coffee. "Here's the morning mail Sir Integra." he said. "Thank you Walter. You may be dismissed now." she replied, taking a look at the letters, one wore the Royal seal of the queen.  
_"I hope she understood our situation..." _she thought sighing.

But another letter caught her attention. It was obviously a love letter judging by the pink tint of the soft paper and the rose perfume coming from it. The usual stoic heir of Hellsing allowed herself a furtive smile when she placed the two letters in her suit's pocket.

Walter left with the service tray just after whispering at her something. "Be wary of Alucard, I saw him lurking around with Seras."  
"_Alucard? Lurking around during daytime? I supposed she somehow made him forget why he hates the sun... Gha... At least I am glad to see that he's back to normal."_  
She thought pushing out of her mind impropriate thoughts.

About twelve minutes later in her office.

_"... I am glad at the prospect that you will support my initiative. Therefore I will announce the restructuration plan at the reception."  
_She thought as she wrote down the end of her response to the Queen.

Alucard phased in the room with a soft grin on his face, wearing his new glasses and his now too usual white shirt + black trousers + red tie combo.

Integra was pouring hot wax at the joint of the letter. _"He's definitly faking this smile... Could it be that he..."_ She thought, tossing a furtive look at him.  
He smiled at her as he sat on the armchair that faced her desk and stretched his limbs to set himself comfortable.

"You look pleased today, as well as the previous days, since you mated with Seras." she said as she impressed the Hellsing metal stamp on it with a tip of jealousy in her voice.  
"And what's up with your new clothes... I don't get it, three days ago you were depressed to a point I would have never suspected and now you are happy like if... like if you..."  
He laughed out loud an unpleasant sneer. "It's not your nature to have such thought master..."

Integra's face took a peachy tint a few seconds. "Come on, I just thought that, you and Seras, you... You finally did the thing and all the rest you know..." she finished searching her words.  
The vampire smiled at her, one of those yournotmistaken smirks on his face. "Anyway tell me if I am right, I heard from the soldiers that most of us are going to a party very soon. What's the matter?"  
Integra focused her attention back to her stamped letter. And left it on the corner of her desk, where Walter would come lift it soon or later.

"And what does it have to do with you? You hate parties; you literally burnt the place the last time. Plus Iscariot and a lot of human trash as you call them will be there." She threw to him with condescension.  
"Let me guess... Will your..." He chuckled in the middle of his sentence and continued "...anonymous lover be there?"  
Integra froze. How came that he knew it, she had tried to not think about this letter since this very morning as Walter warned her.  
She tried to keep it cool. And teased him "Sounds like you're jealous about it. And when will you ever stop reading my mind..." she finished with an annoyed tone.

He leaned with his elbows on the edge of her desk; sustaining his head with his hands; his face started to bear a melted expression of boredom and pondering.  
"No. I am just wondering how a cross dresser like you managed to get the attention of some guy." He teased as took back his previous posture on the chair.  
To be honest, Integra teethes were grinding at this very moment, a hand already clutched at the nearby silver ashtray. Which was oddly empty since Seras accident.  
"Hey, I didn't' red in your mind yet..." He came closer to her, and whispered. "I just smelled it. You know the... Love Perfume on it, amongst other things."  
Accentuating the "Love Perfume" part with the intonation an ad speaker would have whenever he spoke the name of the fabulous product. (AN: Ok I stole this one. It was such a nice piece. Wasn't it? Anonymous Psychofan :3)

Seras was waiting for him just outside the office all the time.  
She startled when she saw the door open itself, then Alucard's back slowly exiting the room, backwards. "So, did you found out what's going on?" she asked.  
"DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN AND STICK YOUR DIRTY NOSE MY STUFF YOU FILTHY $#!& !" The squirming voice of a shouting Integra yelled.  
Alucard closed the door and faced Seras, she was like "Wtf?" when she saw smoking bruises slowly healing on his face.  
"Well, I just did her one or two remarks about..."  
"Enough! It's ok I get it." Seras sighed.

They started to walk side by side in the manor."So, did you found any hint about what's the reception for?" she asked as Alucard had just offered his arm, wanting to go somewhere else.  
Alucard perverted grin faded. "Not a single... Except that Integra will meet her secret lover there."  
He started to grin again as his mind came up with a crazy thought.  
Seras sighed and stroke him in the ribs. "No you're not going to mind probe every soldier. "  
"I want to know if it may be somebody from here." he snarled back.  
"Don't you think there are more important things to find out?! I feel like Walter and Integra are hiding something bigger from us!" she asked point blank with a thoughtful stare at him.  
"I don't know about you but... All I want now is just to enjoy the last decades of this Hellsing like I told you earlier... There's nothing we can do right now." he softly sighed.

Seras started to think over what would happen when Integra will give along Hellsing command. "Would they lock us in the basement? Or even worse, get rid of us?" she thought. Nevertheless having a doubt about how they could kill Alucard.

Alucard froze dead near a bench and proposed a little rest as they walked by the garden. The sun was washing all over them, blending on their shapes, warming them up.  
She had so many things to learn about him, thus they were always discussing about something somewhere in the manor. Every little stone had its history with Alucard and Integra.  
As she grew in his company in this very place, every object had a recollection to bring up in the matter. And Seras enjoyed learning more about them and their strange relationship.  
As far as she knows it has been for long a father/daughter relationship. But since she came to Hellsing it has become quite formless. But he clung to his master maybe as much she clung to him.

Now sat on the bench, removing his new favorite glasses to gaze at the clouds, he said. "You feel it Police Girl? That's why I hate the sun usually. It makes me warms me even if I have no reason to feel this way."  
"I understand you. If it means as warm as you were this night..." she chuckled mischievously biting her lip.  
"You didn't smell it, didn't you?" he just said with a critical expression on his face.  
"Smelled what? What's wrong?" she asked, hesitant, for the reason that of what he always used to kiss her every time she did that.  
"This subtle scent in her breath... The reek of a breeding cancer." he coldly added.  
Seras swallowed as her face saddened. "Are you sure? Does she knows about it?" she muttered as she started to shed tears.

Her mate took her hand and started to squeeze her against him. "But we can't let her die..." Seras mumbled "As far as I know, she'll rather do anything from now to have an heir to succeed her instead of resigning to our condition." he whispered.  
Seras stopped to sob and moved a little aside of his embrace. "What do you plan to do so?"  
She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wait and see first, she won't die before long, the scent was quite weak. She will be visiting the doctor very soon. Her behavior will let us know soon enough." he calmly said as he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2 : Inspector Pip

**Fusioned two chaps, or so... happy you like the plot line, but its going to be funky, trust me.  
**

* * *

Around 16pm in hellsing basements: 

**"Grbrlglr"**  
"What the hell was that?!" said a manly but yet surprised voice in the coffin.  
"Yaaaawnn, what's up..." followed a more feminine voice.

**"Grbrlrlb...brglblrblr"  
**"Are you doing this ?"  
"I..I think I'm hungry master..." replied a feminine but sleepy voice.

"So get moving and grab something..." he chuckled. Seras groped a few moments at the coffin to get herself out of there.  
"I can't put up with this sound, it reminds me of gargoyles, and damn the few I met knew were annoying." Alucard continued, randomly chuckling about his past, he lifted himself up a few seconds to stare at her and felt back in the coffin, deadlike.

Seras, who was previously homongously naked if I forgot to tell it, got quickly dressed. She left the room and started to move toward her grail, which would be in the kitchen.  
She eventually came across a few soldiers wearing elegant suits, oddly mothering themselves. And she was quite too busy to notice they laughed at her once in her back. She was just pleased to see that everybody took seriously the first imperative of tonight's party: Evening dress compulsory.

Even pip did it. "Holà mignonette, tu t'es fait belle pour ce soir à ce que je vois." The French man she bumped into just said.

His words were kind of ironic but she couldn't get them, and it was wise coming from him because Seras had ruffled hairs, crumpled clothes and weary features.  
Adding this to the fact that she was hungry, teasing her about her post orgy like appearance was the last thing to do.

"Sorry I didn't saw you coming..." she apologized, her mind still lost somewhere in the clouds, she didn't notice Pip's fingers pressing on her right breast.

"No need for apologizes, I did it on purpose. I call it gogogadgetoclutch. Ye run in sumbody 'nd whoops." he replied starting to laugh his ass out.  
"What the fuck are you saying?" she muttered dubious as she came back to her senses.

But the peace didn't last long between them. Three seconds later, Pip was slammed against a wall, with Seras hand firmly holding his collar. Laughs of soldiers lurking in the background.

"Don't ever try that again..." she whispered at him, with volume and loudness, like the Jack Bauer always does to sound fearsome.  
Oh yes, she looked very angry this time, maybe not for the reason that she was hungry and stuff, but because of Alucard.  
If he ever happened to see that, Pip would get painfully clutched, but somewhere else.

A few seconds later she had let go of him, however he kept smiling because of the success of his forfeit.

He started to dust his suit, a very nice white one with subtle black outlines.  
"Well, mignonette, I supp'sed I had to stop do'in that since ye and Alucard... But I saw ye there, and I couldn't stand it. Remember of its as a farewel' one."

Generally he would have just earned a temporary hand like tattoo on the cheek, definite proof that he had won his gamble with the soldiers. But Seras just gave him an even more dreadful glare.  
"Don't get rancorous at me; I won't do it ever again. Jamais plus!" he blinked an eye at her as he started to walk away.

_"Since when does he perfume himself..."_ she thought as she calmed down herself from her burst of anger.  
"Where are you going?" she asked him quickly.  
"Sir Integra called me, I think she wil' call ze two of ye soon." He said as his voice faded the farther he moved away.

At that moment she had totally forgotten about her hunger. Or at least until the monster in her guts remembered her she craved for blood.

Seras came back to her master's room with three blood packs. One for her, and two for him.

Entering back in the room she noticed that he was still randomly chuckling in his coffin... She glared at the coffin.  
_"His gargoyle friends were funnier than annoying I suppose..." _she thought as she put amidst her lips the straw of her blood pack.

She was about to leave his share on the table when she felt his loving arms around her waist.  
The dinner of Alucard felt on the table, but unfortunately hers ended on the floor. It splashed droplets of blood all over her legs.  
"Don't worry, I'll give you one of mine." he whispered, sneezing in her hairs, reaching for her right ear.

Currently as red as the blood she held a few seconds earlier, she muttered with embarrassment "Hu... master..."  
"Why don't you call by my name, you nasty draculina..." he continued about to kiss the tip of her ear, sending a rush of electricity down her body.  
He grabbed her bridal style and laid her in the coffin. Staring at her he licked the blood all the way up her legs.  
Moaning now and then. The sensation of his tongue rasping on her skin was of the most exquisite.  
"Alucard... Don't..." she whimpered as he reached the juncture of her legs, his head now in her underskirts.

He stopped short and rose back sat at her sides, embracing her in the back, hand on her shoulder.  
"As you want my dear." he simply told her.  
Staring at him with a "why did you stopped" expression on her face she came closer to him asking for a kiss.  
She was about to fall upon his lips when he interrupted her. "What's that rose odor on you Police Girl?"

This was an obvious opening to tease him. "I suppose it's Pip's perfume..." she answered with a mischievous smile.  
But it didn't work, instead of looking jealous or angry; his expression was more of the troubled kind.  
"You don't want to know how it melted on me, don't you?" she continued to tease with a provocative tone.  
He turned his head to face hers, smirking. "I know you bumped him on the way to the kitchen." he replied to Seras, who looked really pissed that she couldn't make him jealous.

"That's no challenge if you read my mind." she snarled at him turning her back to him.  
"So, it's Pip perfume..." he said, brushing his hairs with a hand. "Interesting, there's exactly the same scent on Integra's lover's note."  
She looked surprised... and added. "He was going to Integra's office when I bumped him."

They both started to laugh out loud for a few seconds.  
"Could it be that..." Seras said turning back to him. Their gazes hooked. "...Pip is Integra's lover." they exclaimed all together.  
"Don't be such a fool..." she said to break the awkward silence. "It's after me he got something, you remember".  
"Well, Integra would never belittle herself to this..." Alucard pondered. "Except if she knew."  
Seras swallowed. "So, she knows... And she didn't tell us ?"  
"It's decided Police Girl, get ready for the reception. I have a plan for tonight."

* * *

**Grbrlrblrlelblblblrglr !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vlad, el magnifico

The reception was taking place in a great hexagonal room. The ceiling of the room was more like a dome where each side of the hexagon would rejoin. When you entered that room, the first thing you could see was all the magnificent red curtains hanging over the tables to the extremities of the room. A plenty of candles were lighting the tables, and at larger scale the room. In addition to this, a majestic ceiling light hanged just above the buffet.

Quite a load of people had already arrived and started to discuss around the buffet that took place in the middle of the place. You could already hear a sweet ambiance music played by the musicians; they were playing on a little stage that held a place in a side of the room. Besides of that, there was a larger stage taking place in the bottom, it was obviously a show stage. You could already notice that if the buffet was removed, the center of the room would make an excellent dance floor that would be at the same time in front of the stage and surrounded by the tables.

If you started to take a look at the crowd you could notice very elegant people, each of them was wearing either a beautiful suit or an elegant dress. You could already say from now who would dine with who. Groups were already formed. Everybody mixed up quite fairly, the Vatican members acted cool, and so did the Protestants.

The key of the receptions bliss was in fact that all the Hellsing's soldiers had no hesitation about engaging the conversation with others.  
Slowly, confidence settled among the incongruent groups. This night whether you were Iscariot or Hellsing you would sit at the same table.  
The mood was such in a state of truce that any animosity would be forgotten.

Then Integra entered in the room and started a speech. "Thanks for coming this numerous this year! And I also see that even our friends from the Vatican bothered to take the plane this year, because this is the 150th anniversary of Hellsing. So I hope you will enjoy this evening. You may now take seats; the show will start shortly with magicians, acrobats and such talented people, so please feel comfortable!"  
She looked gladly surprised by the turn that the reception had taken when the guests brought down the house with applause.

They started to pick their places when a very cool jazzy music started to be played by the musicians on the stage.  
After a few minutes, wine glass at the hand, most of them were seated. Some seemed to discuss seriously about some things. Some others which had picked a table composed of jokers were already laughing out loud.  
A few remainders were still moving table to table trying to find the entertainment they looked for.

Integra, Walter, Maxwell and Pip were seated around the same table. Integra was chatting with Maxwell while Pip was making jokes of the whereabouts of Seras and Alucard.  
A few minutes later Anderson entered in the room. Wearing a light grey tuxedo with a blue tie, on which golden letters were rendering biblical inscriptions, the priest looked handsome.  
He seemed to be searching for Maxwell. When he caught sight of him, he came toward the table.  
"Hello there, sorry if I am late. Mind if..." He asked grabbing the back of red velvet covered chair.  
"There is no problem!" They all answered kindly all together. On those words Anderson smiled and seated himself comfortably at the sides of Maxwell.  
Only two seats were left just between Pip and Anderson. If you took part in the cycling description of the assembly, you would have red: Maxwell, Walter, Integra, Pip??, Anderson, Maxwell.

The speaker of the reception announced that the show would start with a magic trick. "Please applause Alexander Lucard and her cute assistant! They came from transilvania for your entertainment!"   
Their jaws first felt on the table as the magician entered on the stage, followed by her assistant, both wonderfully clothed and smiling.  
He, in a tuxedo covered by a vest that trailed like a cloak behind him. She, in a beautiful low necked dress that felt to her ankles and long white gloves up to the elbows.

"Ahahahah!" laughered Anderson patting heavily on Maxwell's back, who eventually fainted. "Look he's making living from his cheap vampire magic now! Ahahah"  
"Well. At least hes not feasting on our guests." commented Integra with a fair smile on her lips. Walter, Maxwell and Pip remained thoughtless but drooling, guess they felt in love with Seras long smoothed hairs.  
For once in all hellsing's history Alucard hairs were of the most messy, wherease Seras ones were wonderfully smooth, falling delicately on her shoulders.

Everybody silenced themselves as he started to speak with an inhumanly loud tone. No wait, he was speaking in a small microphone. Ok so. Magic wand in the hand and top hat on his head, Alucard saluted the audience. "Good evening everybody. Tonight, I Alucard..." he started. "As you guessed it..." he added sighing. "I will perform a magic trick, which is one of the most impressive in the world with the help of my cute assistant over here." he continued, having successfully caught the attention of the whole room.

Seras pushed on the middle of the stage a massive black box. "Here it is master." she whispered. It was the kind of box a magician use to put somebody in and then make him disappear/reappear. He handed to Seras the microphone, grinning heavily, nearly intimidating the audience. "Well, for our magic trick, we need somebody to go inside the box." her cutie voice started to say.  
Some guy on the front stage tables was about to raise his hand, with only motive to obviously wanting to get closer to the cute assistant.  
Even before he could stand of his chair, Alucard glared at him, and he felt on his table caught of spasm drooling heavily.  
"He sex beamed him! I saw it!" Pip started to shout pointing his finger at him.  
"There is no such thing as a sex beam Pip..." commented Walter, definitely bored by the soldier.  
Everybody started to laugh, thinking it was part of the show.  
_"What did you do to him master !?"_ she asked to him. "_It's Integra we want, so I sex beamed him like Pip says." _Seras sighed at the response.  
"Well, he just drank too much already I guess... heh... So if nobody wants to go in the box... The person the most stared at in the audience will do!" Seras announced with a communicative enthusiasm.  
At the table, Pip started to stare at Integra with malice in his eyes. Integra stared back at him, the expression on her face changing from "get lost" to "shit he got me" when she realized all the soldiers of Pip stared at her too.  
"I suppose I have no choice..." she said gathering some assurance. Now that everybody in the room was staring at her, pushing her to do it. Pip took her by the wrist and dragged her on the stage, grinning of joy.  
"Ah! Seems Sir Integra has been designated! Well let's applause her already for her courage!" she said thumbing up back at Pip who was on the way back to the table, which stood on a side of the room.  
"Alucard what did you do of the magician who was supposed to come?" she asked him with a suspicious look.  
He just gave her a seductive smirk as sole response. Then he laid his top hat on his fledgling head giving her a wild stare that made her blush with embarassment.  
_"Gather yourself Police Girl, it's the moment."_  
The three of them moved toward the center of the stage. He pleased Integra to take place into the box. The curtsey he did forced her to.  
She entered the box, the curtain felt. And the two vampire started to turn around the box hands in the air. Intoning the well known formula "AAABBRAAAA..."  
"...CADABRA !"

Their arms lowered, and all of a sudden, a pink haze of smoke popped out of the box and covered the middle of the stage.  
When the little smoke cloud moved, there was nothing left, not even the weighty metal box.

* * *

**I sweared I'll finish this fanfiction ! Told you ! Next chapter DOOM**


	4. Chapter 4 : French Kiss

The entire room started to break down the house with applause. "Everything disappeared! How wonderful!" Pip screamed in the audience.  
Walter and Anderson were astounded. He dared to make disappear both his fledgling and his master in front of everybody.  
"That's strange" Walter said. "Alucard rarely uses his magic without purpose..."  
"He's obviously plotting something!" added Anderson as he crushed a fist on the table.  
A bit later Pip and Maxwell managed to convince them it was just a pure show, and that they would reappear sooner or later.  
By the way the dinner started to be served by the numerous waiter and waitress that were hired for the reception.  
A silver haired man came closer to their table. "Hello gentlemen, I'm Leon, I will be your waiter for the evening." he explained them with a wide smile on his face.

In the meantime, somewhere else in one of the several manor chambers, Integra was laying unconscious on a bed with Seras at her bedside.  
"So, what shall we do now Master?" Seras asked, worry in her voice.  
He stepped out from the shadows his usual grin missing from his face, he looked worried also.  
"We can't step back now Seras." he gloomy added.  
Seras eyes widened, she felt in his voice that the moment was near. "And what could it be?" she added trying to sound as much innocent she could.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about..." he replied as he came behind her.  
He laid his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her softly. Seras started to shed a few tears as her face became tenser and redder.  
"Come on... We'll do it together..." He whispered to her as he embraced her in his arms.  
Now squeezed against him "Master... I... I don't want to do this." she told sobbing.  
"We can't step back I told you." he answered coldly. She stopped crying and rose up her head to stare at him.  
Then she suddenly pushed him back and left the room. Now running alone through the corridors as fast as she could. Not sure about where she could go.  
However, reaching the corner of the dark path she bumped herself into somebody. The man remained steady as a rock as he cushioned the chock. He retained her in his arms, not wanting her to fall.  
"Will you ever be so clumsy?" he teased to the fledgling.  
"What..? Who are you?" She started to ask, stunned by the chock.

She realized it was him when she caught the familiar scent of his skin.  
At this moment, he could see a faint smile curling on her lips as she started to blush.  
The eyes made contact. She poked her nose in his chest trying to hide her scarlet blushed face.  
"How do you feel about all of this Police Girl?" he asked her kindly as raised her head, holding her chin with gloved hands.  
She forced to look at him in the white of the eyes. "I... I feel like something is about to end." she muttered to him...  
"It seems I have to do it the gentle way with you..." he said smiling at her.

He invited her to take his the elbow and they started to walk in the manor.  
They somehow ended walking in the garden. This time a bloomy full moon was replacing the sun in the sky.

A few minutes later of wordless walking, they were now both sat on the top of a little hill; straight on the grass just under a magnificent tree. Both staring at the red moon.  
"Did you know that... that's one of my illusions that is making the moon this way..." he said to break the silence. He took her hand and continued.  
"Would you like to know how I feel?" smiling lightly, yet with a tint of sadness in his voice. He took at look at her and gave her a caress on the cheek.  
"Seras, I feel the same way I felt when I first met you..." he told her with a natural and nearly hesitant voice.

This wasn't the answer she expected, which would be about that he really wanted to turn Integra, but it had sow doubt in her mind. In what would her Master push her tonight?  
The last time he felt this way he had dragged her in the undead.  
Her stare at him became tenser and tenser at every second. She tried to read her master's thoughts in the deep of his eyes with no success.  
He moved his gaze away from her, looking back at the moon.  
"Seras, I want you to be happy." he confessed point blank, nearly blushing.  
"But I... I am happy with you Master." she whispered now tightening her grip at his hand.  
"Perhaps for the moment you can be happy with me at Hellsing, but whenever Integra will die..." he said in a lover's tone.  
"I don't care! I will cling to you in this basement as long as it takes." she nearly yelled at him.  
"You aren't strong enough... Who knows how many years they will lock us down there without a single drop of blood."  
Hearing these words she understood that once again her weakness was causing troubles. _"Why am I always so weak..."_  
Catching her thoughts, he became expressionless. "Then there's is no other way Seras."  
He approached his face from hers and stuck his lips against hers. She kissed him back, now melting in a dark embrace.  
A dozen of seconds later, she startled and opened her eyes when she caught the taste of his blood.  
She realized he had gashed his tongue to make his blood pour in her mouth.  
Still kissing, now staring at each other eye in the eye, at a few centimeters of distance.  
"_Why are you doing this?"  
"I am freeing you, so you won't have to get locked with me in this basement."  
_She tried to push him back with all her might but he kept kissing her.  
_"I don't want to leave you! Stop it!" _she thought, now facing closed and crying eyes. _  
"No I won't. I won't because I love you more than you can imagine."  
_When she heard this thought she stopped struggling and kissed him back. Heat was pulsing through her body, like a fire was starting in her.  
She closed eyes and lengthened the kiss until she would have drank enough be free of him, until she would become a true nosferatu.


End file.
